You aren't gonna lose me
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Blaine Anderson, para todos los que lo conocen, no llora. Tal vez les parece un poco extraño –porque si alguno de ellos estuviese en su situación llorarían básicamente todo el tiempo–, pero no comentan nada y lo dejan ser. Lo que no saben todos es que el que no le vean llorar no quiere decir que no lo haga.


**Titulo:** You aren't gonna lose me  
**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pareja/Personajes: **Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel  
**Disclaimer:** Glee es de RIB y FOX, ojalá me pagaran por escribir esto, pero no lo hacen...  
**Advertencias: **Angst y no soy doctora (ni planeo serlo)...  
**Núm. de palabras: **530 palabras  
**Nota del autor: **Se supone que esto es un one-shot, pero voy escribiendolo por partecitas porque ando lenta. La idea sale de este gráfico (o el gráfico sale de esta historia, como prefieran). Ahora, el fic, la madre de Kurt tenía cáncer cerebral (y de eso murió) y, unos años después de que Blaine y Kurt se casan, se dan cuenta de que Kurt también tiene cáncer. Según lo que he leído este cáncer afecta la memoria así que Kurt empieza a olvidarse de Blaine.

* * *

Blaine Anderson, para todos los que lo conocen, no llora. Tal vez les parece un poco extraño –porque si alguno de ellos estuviese en su situación llorarían básicamente todo el tiempo–, pero no comentan nada y lo dejan ser.

Lo que no saben todos es que el que no le vean llorar no quiere decir que no lo haga.

Porque no, no llora frente a Santana, porque llorar frente a ella sería hablar del tema y Blaine no quiere hablar del tema. No llora frente a Rachel porque ella está más que ocupada intentando evitar que Finn se rompa. No llora frente a Quinn porque, por más que la chica quiera, Blaine sabe que no tiene palabras mágicas que hagan que todo esté bien de nuevo.

Blaine no llora frente a Sam, aunque él sí sabría qué decir, porque las palabras son palabras, que se escuchan y te hacen sentir mejor por un tiempo, pero no curan, nunca curan. No llora frente a Burt, aunque con el tiempo se ha convertido en algo así como su segundo padre –o el primero– porque él también está destrozado, y no es justo que Blaine se quite parte del peso que lleva en los hombros y se los de a él, porque Burt ya carga bastante.

No llora frente a sus padres porque ellos jamás apreciaron a Kurt como se debe, así que, ¿qué ayuda pueden brindarle? No llora frente a Cooper, aunque este le abrace cuando ve la tristeza en su mirada, porque simplemente nunca ha podido llorar frente a Cooper.

No llora frente a Sebastian porque sabe que él no es bueno cuando se habla de personas que aman. No llora frente a Mike tampoco, no porque no confíe en él, sino porque no sabe cómo.

Blaine no se permite quebrase frente a nadie, más que nada, porque no quiere que los demás tengan más problemas por su culpa. No quiere que Rachel tenga a dos personas a las que sujetar para que no se caigan en pedazos, no quiere que Santana tenga que estar detrás de él vigilando que esté bien, no quiere que Quinn se preocupe por otra cosa que no sea su hija, no quiere que Sam vuelva a tener que ocupar el puesto de control de daños, no quiere que Burt tenga que tragarse las lágrimas para ayudarlo a él, no llora, simplemente no llora, porque ese dolor es suyo y hablar de él es como intentar soltarlo e intentar soltarlo es como darle la espalda a Kurt, así que no, no llora frente a ellos.

Pero que no llore frente a ellos no quiere decir que, cada vez que Kurt se duerme, él no se siente en la cama, abrace sus pies y empiece a llorar. Porque Blaine no llora frente a los demás, pero eso no quiere decir que el dolor sea tan grande que necesite dejarlo salir por alguna parte, porque dejarlo todo adentro sería como convertirse en una bomba de tiempo.

Llora, sí, cuando Kurt despierta a mitad de la noche, porque sabe que, por más que pregunte y Blaine le conteste qué sucede, lo habrá olvidado cuando despierte en la mañana.

* * *

**Nota:** Todos están en ánimos de Break Up, lo sé. Pero tenía esta idea y no iba a dejarla ir, luego tal vez les traiga mi idea de este capítulo. Y, por cierto, no, mi lado Klainer no está muerto (ni lo estará), no, no odio a Blaine, no, no lo culpo, no, tampoco lo juzgo y no, tampoco culpo ni juzgo a Kurt. Pero ese es cuento de otro post así que, les dejo esto y luego nos vemos.


End file.
